A Story of Love
by Miyu-kitty03
Summary: Luxord falls in love with Xaldin, but does Xaldin feel the same way? Luxord's POV


A Story of Love (A Luxord report)

(Xal-Lux)

He gave me that stare. That ominous stare which I had learned to become wary of.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Can I not look at you?" He replied.

"Well every time you give me that look luv, it means something." I said crossing my arms.

He laughed. "Lu, it doesn't mean anything. I was simply watching you."

I stared at him. "No." I shook my head. "You want something. Now tell me what it is Xally."

Xaldin came over to me and hugged me. "I want you. That's all I ever want."

I smiled and sighed as I relaxed in his strong arms. "Oh Xally, I want you too." We kissed.

What? Are you wondering how this came about? Well, I'll tell you, it wasn't always like this. Xaldin never loved me before that day…Here, let me explain:

It all started shortly after my assignment to Port Royal. I had returned with rum for everybody. So, we all got drunk.

I passed out on the lounge floor and Xaldin graciously carried me to bed. No, he didn't love me then; it would still be awhile before that happened.

I awoke the next morning and looked over at my chair. Xaldin was asleep in it. I sat up and stared at him. "Xaldin, what are you doing?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Oh, you're awake…Well I brought you to bed after you passed out…And I…Guess I dozed off." He got up.

I watched him with great interest. "Why did you fall asleep in here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were a bit fidgety and it sounded as though you were having a night terror." Xaldin said.

I smiled and stood up. "Thanks for looking out for me."

He nodded and left. Now little did I know, but that thing about the night terror was a lie. The whole reason he told me he stayed with me was a lie.

After I dressed, I went to the lounge. Zexion was sitting in there with Lexaeus. They were at the table having tea. I joined them.

"You look like you've had a rough night." Zexion stated.

"I feel hung over." I replied.

"You should drink orange juice." Lexaeus said.

I looked at him. "How would that help?"

"It always helped me." He said.

Zexion gave Lexaeus a look.

"What?" Lexaeus asked.

"Since when were you hung over?" Zexion asked.

Lexaeus laughed nervously and I decided to leave the two. It was time to try Lexaeus' "cure". I went into the kitchen and Xaldin was in there. I stopped in the doorway and didn't want to go in. Now the reason being because I…well…I liked him. So I continued to stand in the doorway until Axel came up behind me and shoved me into the kitchen.

"Move it ya damned Brit!" Axel said pushing me.

I stumbled and caught myself on a counter. "Bloody hell Axel! Don't go around shoving people!"

Axel scoffed. He got a drink out of the fridge and left.

I got a glass out of the cabinet and went along with my business, pretending to ignore Xaldin's presence. He didn't act like he noticed me either, which was all the better for my situation.

After I had drank the orange juice, however, I turned and made eye contact with him. He was giving me that relentless stare. Chills went down my spine and I shivered.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"L-Lexaeus said that orange juice works for hangovers." I said.

"Really? Well I know something else that works as well." He began to walk towards me.

I shook nervously and dropped the glass I held; it fell and shattered into a million pieces.

Xaldin looked down at the glass and then frowned at me.

"Sorry." I lowered my head.

He sighed and got a broom and dust pan. He shoved them into my hands. "Clean it up."

I hesitated. Should I really bend over in front of the man I liked!? Reluctantly, I swept the glass into a small pile and then stared at Xaldin.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Clean it up." He turned and walked away.

I heaved a sigh of relief and swept the glass into the dustpan.

Xaldin returned with a bag. "Empty it in here so nobody cuts themselves."

I nodded and dumped the glass shards into the bag. Xaldin took the broom and dustpan from me and left to the garbage room. I leaned against a counter and sighed.

Roxas came in and looked at me. "Luxord, are you okay? You look a bit under the weather."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Really. No need for concern."

Roxas nodded. "Okay, if you say so." He got what he needed and left the kitchen.

Soon after he left, Xaldin returned. "Now, as for what I was going to give you earlier…"

I started to panic. "N-no, no! That's fine! I-I feel better! Really!" I hurried out of the kitchen.

I returned to the lounge and flopped down on the couch.

Zexion gave me a peculiar look. "Luxord, are you feeling alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Zexion said.

"No really, I'm fine." I sighed.

"Hey Zexion, let's go." Lexaeus said suddenly.

"Go? Where?" Zexion asked.

Lexaeus whispered in Zexion's ear and Zexion giggled. The two of them left me alone in the lounge. I lay on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Soon, I closed my eyes and dozed off a bit.

When I awoke, Xaldin was leaning over me. I gasped. "What the hell!? What are you doing!?" I began to panic.

"Shh." He put a finger to my lips.

I shuddered. "Xaldin…"

He took my hand and pulled me into a sitting position. I stared into his purple eyes and he stared back into mine. All of a sudden, he kissed me.

"Xaldin!?" I was shocked.

"I've seen the way you stare at me. You have feelings for me, don't you?" He replied.

I blushed deeply. "No. What would give you that idea?"

"You can't deny it; I can see it in your eyes." Xaldin smiled. "I just thought I'd give you what you want."

"In here!? Xaldin we can't!" I said.

"Shh. We won't be able to if somebody hears you yelling." Xaldin kissed me again. "Besides, I locked the door; nobody's going to come in."

I continued to blush. "Xaldin, it's not that I don't want it, but…I never thought you'd give it to me…"

"Well I am." Xaldin stripped us both and then pushed into me.

I inhaled sharply.

He pushed harder and harder. I moaned in pleasure, but my moans soon turned to screams as he pushed harder into me.

"Oh Xaldin! Yes!" I screamed.

We finished later on and he got redressed. I lay in the floor and looked up at him.

"I don't know how…you could tell…that I wanted you…but I'm glad you did." I panted.

Xaldin smiled. "You need to get dressed."

I did as he said and he unlocked the lounge door. I stretched up and kissed him. He gave me a disgusted look, but I hardly noticed as I bounded happily out of the room.

Saïx passed me in the hall and stopped me. "Why the hell are you so happy!?" He demanded.

"Am I not supposed to be?" I asked.

He groaned and pushed me away. "You have no right to be happy."

"And who are you!? The bloody happy police!?" I yelled. "Get out of my face!" I pushed him back.

"Do it again! I dare you!" Saïx snarled.

"Stop it!" Xemnas yelled.

"Yes Superior." Saïx bowed.

"Now, what's all the fuss about?" Xemnas demanded.

"Don't worry about it Xemnas, it was nothing." I said and walked away.

I went to the front of the castle and walked outside. I stood in front of Memory Skyscraper and stared up at the sky. I sighed.

"If I've just gotten what I always wanted then why am I so upset?" I sighed again.

Xigbar jumped down from one of the buildings. "I think I can answer that buddy."

I turned around and looked at him. "What the hell are you doing out here and why the hell do you even care? And other than that, how do you know what I've always wanted?"

"Aw c'mon man, it's easy. All you've ever wanted is to be with Xaldin." Xigbar smiled. "That's a no-brainer."

"Am I really that obvious!?" I stomped a foot.

"Well…yeah. But anyway, you feel so bad because Xaldin doesn't love you back. All you got from him was empty, loveless, lustful sex." Xigbar grinned.

I blushed. "I don't love him…"

"Don't give me that bullshit, you do too love him." He crossed his arms.

"So…How do I get him to love me back?" I asked.

"You don't. You can't force him to love you. However, flirting with him is one way to spark it." Xigbar winked.

I smiled. "Wow, I never thought you could actually help me with anything."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean!?" Xigbar yelled as I walked back inside.

I hurried to my room and sat on my bed. With a grin on my face, I started planning on how I would win Xaldin out.

As it turned out, it wasn't really that difficult of a task. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

The day after, I planned on launching my plan on Xaldin. I went into the lounge and sat at the table and played cards. I laid out a game of Solitaire and waited.

Demyx walked in. "Hey Lux, what's up?"

"Oh not much. I'm just playing a game." I smiled.

"You look happy about something. Did a certain someone make your day again?" He giggled.

"How come everyone knows about that!?" I set the cards down.

"Xiggy told me." Demyx smiled.

I sighed. "Figures he'd tell."

"Well have fun with that." Demyx grinned and walked out.

I was once again alone. I sat at the table and played my game. Shortly after, Xaldin came in. I tried not to make eye contact with him, but he sat across from me at the table. He smiled and lifted my head up by the chin so I was looking directly at him.

"Hello Xaldin." I said casually.

He leaned over the table and kissed me. "Hello Luxord."

"Xal why do you keep doing this? Is there something more?" I asked.

"No." he said. "I just like making you uncomfortable. I know you like me. And the way you screamed yesterday, that was enjoyable."

I blushed and was speechless.

Xaldin smiled and kissed me again. "I want you to scream for me."

I blushed even more.

He opened a door of darkness and pulled me through. We appeared in his room. He threw me down on his bed and straddled me.

Xaldin removed my coat and shirt and started kissing down my neck and chest. I quivered.

"Don't tease me!" I whined. "Give me what I want."

Xaldin smiled. "You're impatient and awfully eager." He stripped us and thrust into me.

I moaned in pleasure. "Oh yes…"

Xaldin thrust harder and harder.

My moaning soon turned into screams of great pleasure. Xaldin moaned and still pushed.

We finished awhile later and I lay with my head on Xaldin's chest. "Oh Xal…"

Xaldin looked at me. "Don't get too used to this. I'm not going to continue to pleasure you."

I stared at him with sad eyes. "But…I thought we had something…"

"Just because you like me doesn't mean I like you. I was only doing this so you'd leave me alone." Xaldin looked away. "Now go."

"Just like that!? Just like that you're going to bang me and then say get lost!? You can't do that!" I stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I can do whatever the hell I want to do! Now go!" Xaldin yelled.

I gathered my things and opened a door. "You're not fair! You're mean and ignorant! I…I…" Tears came to my eyes.

"You what? Hate me?" Xaldin smirked. "I'm flattered."

"You're down right mean! I can't hate you! I love you and I always will! And no matter how much you cut me down, I'll still love you!" I ran through the door crying. I flopped down on my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

A gentle rapping came to my door. I put some clothes on and answered the door. Roxas was standing outside with a plate of cookies.

"Me and Zexy made some cookies. Would you like one?" He smiled, but I know he saw the pain I was feeling.

"Sure." I took a cookie and forced a smile.

Roxas stared at me. "Would you like somebody to talk to?"

I nodded and put the cookie back. Roxas stepped in and set the plate on my dresser. I shut the door and sat on my bed. Roxas sat beside me.

He put his arm around me. "Are you okay Luxord?"

I leaned against him and shook my head. "He hates me Roxas. I don't know why, but he hates me."

Roxas stroked my hair. "Aw…he doesn't hate you. I bet deep down, he cares for you. What he acts like is probably just a front."

I shook my head. "No, I know for a fact that he hates me. He was only giving me what I wanted so I wouldn't bother him anymore."

Roxas pat me on the shoulder. "Aw, poor Lux." He was silent for awhile and then he said, "Who are we talking about? And what has he been giving you?"

I stared at him. "We're talking about Xaldin and he's been banging me."

He blushed. "Oh geez, I had no idea."

"Maybe you should go." I sat up.

He nodded and stood. He took the plate of cookies and left.

I sighed deeply. "Luxord you can't hide in your room forever, you're going to have to go back out there." I looked down at my feet.

I stood up. My plan of seduction had been shot down, but I could not be weak. I had to show Xaldin that he could not win.

Over the next few days, I regarded Xaldin with the same air as I did everyone else. He was just a friend now and I masked my true feelings for him.

However, one day when we were the only two at the castle, he came to the lounge where I sat on the couch with a book of card tricks. He came up to me and sighed.

"Luxord, I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day."

I looked up from my book and stared at him.

"What I mean is…" He went on. "I don't actually feel that way about you. When I first saw that look in your eyes, I hated it. But then you ignored me for what I said and I felt how you did…And I didn't like it."

"Xaldin…"

"No, let me finish. Luxord…I don't know how to say this, but…I feel the same way for you as you do about me. And what I said about me staying with you when you passed out, it wasn't because you were having a night terror, it was…well it was because I was worried about you. You were drunk and I didn't want you to get hurt. Also, you had hit your head." He leaned down and kissed me. "Luxord, I love you."

Tears came to my eyes. "Xal…Xal…" But I couldn't tell him what I wanted to, I was struck speechless by his words.

He smiled. "Can you forgive me? And have me?"

I cast my book aside and jumped up and hugged him. "Oh Xaldin! I love you so!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"No not like that, like this." He kissed me and then pushed his tongue into my mouth.

I bet you can guess what we spent that whole afternoon doing, right? Well, use your imagination, it's probably right. So any road, our love blossomed from there and now, we're as close as we can be. And that, is how Xaldin and I fell in love.


End file.
